bubblegumcrisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Azerbaijan Flag
Azerbaijan Azerbaijan officially the Republic of Azerbaijan (Azerbaijani: Azərbaycan Respublikası ɾespublikɑˈsɯ), is a country in the South Caucasus region of Eurasia at the crossroads of Eastern Europe and Western Asia.7 It is bounded by the Caspian Sea to the east, Russia to the north, Georgia to the northwest, Armenia to the west and Iran to the south. The exclave of Nakhchivan is bound by Armenia to the north and east, Iran to the south and west, and has an 11 km long border with Turkey in the north west. The Azerbaijan Democratic Republic proclaimed its independence in 1918 and became the first democratic state in the Muslim-oriented world. The country was incorporated into the Soviet Union in 1920 as the Azerbaijan Soviet Socialist Republic.89 The modern Republic of Azerbaijan proclaimed its independence on 30 August 1991,10 prior to the official dissolution of the USSR in December 1991. In September 1991, the Armenian majority of the disputed Nagorno-Karabakh region seceded to form the Republic of Artsakh.11 The region and seven adjacent districts outside it became de facto independent with the end of the Nagorno-Karabakh War in 1994. These regions are internationally recognized as part of Azerbaijan pending a solution to the status of the Nagorno-Karabakh, found through negotiations facilitated by the OSCE.12131415 The sovereign state of Azerbaijan is a unitary semi-presidential republic.2 It's a member state of the Council of Europe, the OSCE, and the NATO Partnership for Peace (PfP) program. It is one of six independent Turkic states and an active member of the Turkic Council and the TÜRKSOY community. Azerbaijan has diplomatic relations with 158 countries and holds membership in 38 international organizations.16 It is one of the founding members of GUAM, the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS)17and the Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons. A member of the United Nations since 1992 after its independence, Azerbaijan was elected to membership in the newly established Human Rights Council by the United Nations General Assemblyon 9 May 2006. Its term of office began on 19 June 2006.18 Azerbaijan is also a member state of the Non-Aligned Movement, holds observer status in World Trade Organization, and is a correspondent at the International Telecommunication Union.1619 The Constitution of Azerbaijan does not declare an official religion and all major political forces in the country are secularist. However, the majority of the population are of Muslim background. More than 89% of the population is Shia.20 Most Azerbaijanis, however, do not actively practice any religion, with 53% stating religion has little to no importance in their lives, according to Pew Research Center and Gallup polls. Alcohol and non-Islamic places[clarify] are also permitted.21222324 Azerbaijan has a high level of human development which ranks on par with most Eastern European countries.25 It has a high rate of economic development26 and literacy,27 as well as a low rate of unemployment.28 However, the ruling party, the New Azerbaijan Party, has been accused of authoritarianism and human rights abuses.29 Azerbaijan Azərbaycan Respublikasının bayrağı — Azərbaycan Respublikasının rəsmi simvollarından (himn və gerblə birlikdə) biri. Bayraq ilk dəfə 9 noyabr 1918-ci ildə Azərbaycan Xalq Cümhuriyyəti Nazirlər Şurası tərəfindən təsdiq edilmişdir.1 5 fevral 1991-ci ildə bayraq həmin il müstəqilliyini elan etmiş Azərbaycan Respublikasının Ali Soveti tərəfindən təsdiq edilmişdir.2 Azərbaycan Respublikasının Prezidenti İlham Əliyevin sərəncamı ilə Azərbaycanda hər il Dövlət Bayrağı Günü qeyd olunur.